laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf
Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf ist das erste Spiel der Professor Layton-Reihe, chronologisch aber das vierte. Die Fortsetzung von diesem Spiel ist Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora. In diesem Spiel muss man verschiedene Rätsel lösen um das Geheimnis des Dorfes zu lösen. Insgesamt gibt es 162 Rätsel, davon sind 27 die wöchentlichen Rätsel. Hier findet man die komplette Liste der Rätsel. Handlung thumb|left|Layton und Luke erforschen das Dorf.Man übernimmt die Rollen des Londoner Archäologen Professor Layton und seines Gehilfen Luke Triton, welche eingeladen werden, um einen Familienstreit in Saint-Mystère zu lösen. In dem Streit geht es um das Erbe des Barons Augustus Reinhold. Im Testament des vor zwei Monaten gestorbenen Baronen wurde bekannt gemacht, dass derjenige das Vermögen erben soll, welcher den „Goldenen Apfel“ findet. Doch von diesem hat bis jetzt noch niemand gehört und die Familie Reinhold ist auf die Hilfe des Professors angewiesen... Ausführliche Zusammenfassung Nebenaufgaben *Bauteile - Alle Bauteile ergeben zusammen den Roboterhund. Es kann dem Spieler dabei helfen, versteckte Hinweismünzen und Rätsel zu finden. *Pension - Hier muss man die Zimmer von Professor Layton und Luke mit Möbeln richtig einrichten, beide haben aber ihren eigenen Geschmack. *Gemälde - Hier werden alle Gemäldestücke, die man im ganzen Spielverlauf findet, zu einem Bild zusammengestellt. Medien *Layton Kyōju to Fushigi na Machi (OST) Auszeichnungen International *Bestes Handheld-Spiel 2008 (Spike Video Game '''Awards' For Best Handheld Game'') *Bestes Nintendo DS-Spiel und zehntbestes Spiel überhaupt 2008 (GameSpy)Gamespy - Overall Top 10 *Bestes Handheld-Spiel (März 2009 bei den British Academy Video Games Awards) *Nominierung für das beste Puzzle-Spiel auf dem Nintendo DS (IGN's 2008 2008 video game awards)IGN DS: Best Puzzle Game 2008 *Nominierung für das beste Videospiel 2008 (Children's BAFTA)Children's Awards Winners in 2008 *Bestes DS-Spiel 2008 (GiantBomb).Giant Bomb: Best of 2008 *DS-Spiel 2008 (Gamespy).Gamespy - DS Top 5 *Bestes Puzzle-Spiel des Jahres (Nintendo Power magazine) National Testberichte *„Einzelspieler-HIT“ (N-Zone 12/2008) *„Gold Award“ (gamePRO 12/2008) *„Games-Hit“ (Games Aktuell 12/2008) *„Redaktionstipp“ (GBase.de 12/2008) *„Kauftipp“ (Wii Magazin 1/2009) *„M!-Hit“ (M! Games 1/2009) *„Empfehlung!“ (Spieletester.com 12/2008) Wissenswertes *Bei der Entwicklung hatte man „Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging“ und „Ace Attorney“ im Hinterkopf.Iwata fragt: Professor Laytons heimlicher Rivale *Das Spiel besitzt in Europa nur englische Stimmen. *Das Spiel hat über 10 Auszeichnungen bekommen. Bilder Intro PL1 intro1.png|Layton und Luke im Intro PL1 intro2.png|Layton berichtet vom Goldenen Apfel Luke Karte.png|Luke hält eine Karte PL1 intro4.png|Das Intro findet im Laytonmobil statt. PL1 intro5.png|Layton am Steuer PL1 dorf.jpg|Saint-Mystère Screenhots PL1 008.png|Wo ist Claudia? PL1 003.png|Im Keller begegnet man Bruno PL1 004.png|Die beiden stellen fest, dass sich auf dem Turmdach ein Häuschen befindet. PL1 005.png|Wer mag hier bloß wohnen? Galerie im Spiel PL1 Art1.png|Porträt von Baron Augustus Reinhold PL1 Art02.png|Porträt von Flora Reinhold PL1 Art3.png|Luke spricht mit Claudia PL1 Art4.png|Claudia ist wieder da - Fisch sei dank PL1 Art5.png|Der leblose Simon am "Tatort" PL1 Art6.png|Dieses Zahnrad wurde bei Simon gefunden. PL1 Art7.png|Claudia hat Simons Brille entdeckt. Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.png‎|Babybild von Flora, die von Baronin Viola gewogen wird, daneben Matthew und Ingrid PL1 Art9.png|Baronin Violas Grab PL1 Art10.png|Tea Time in der Villa Reinhold PL1 Art11.png|Zeitungsartikel über Inspektor Chelmey, der einen Mordfall aufgeklärt hat PL1 Art12.png|Das ist der erste Gast in Beatrices Pension seit langem - doch Don Paolo ist ihr eher unheimlich PL1 Art13.png|Don Paolos Zimmer Flora klein.png|Das erste Treffen mit Baronin Dahlia PL1 Art15.png|Poster mit einer fröhlichen Flora im Vergnügungspark PL1 Art16.png|"Inspektor Chelmey" hat seinen Mörder gefunden PL1 Art17.png|Layton und Luke sind nach Betreten des Turms in den Keller gefallen PL1 Art18.png|Don Paolo findet Simon PL1 ending 03.png|Das Dorf in Arbeit - li. Bruno, re. der Baron PL1 Art20.png|Der gute Geist des Dorfes :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf/Galerie Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) *Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) Referenzen en:Professor Layton and the Curious Village es:El Profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa fr:Professeur Layton et l'étrange village nl:Professor Layton and the Curious Village Kategorie:Spiele